


【KK/KT】ミッション（ABO，一发完）

by Drunkencatdango



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkencatdango/pseuds/Drunkencatdango





	【KK/KT】ミッション（ABO，一发完）

车门打开的声音尽管已经十分轻柔，却依旧让瞌睡中的光一瞬间清醒过来。豪华车的触感和平稳的驾驶让人过于舒适，短短的路程就已经让他放松到差点进入梦乡。  
有点大意了。光一想道。这个朝不保夕的职业是不允许有什么松懈的。一定是最近接的生意太没挑战性，许久都没有了肾上腺素飙升的场面。  
多少也算是个独善其身的Alpha，生活虽然有些随心所欲了些，却也快活自由，无拘无束。发情期没有像Omega那样令人抓狂，又比Beta的生存能力强，堂本光一很满意自己的性别，他很庆幸能够在这个弱肉强食的世界里独辟一隅。  
不愧是说不清道不明的大家族，招募一个保镖都有些神神秘秘。光一随着面无表情的黑衣人走进大楼，又跟着走到最里面一间阴森森的房间，名字经常出现在报纸头条却从未有公开照片的那位老人家，正坐在宽大的办公桌后面微笑地等着他。  
“听说你从未失过手，”集团的掌权者倒也单刀直入，“1亿日元，如何？”  
这笔钱是光一从未接触过的巨额数目，好在他也不是什么贪财之人，并没有对天价酬劳做出什么反应，只是维持着他一向低沉的语调答道，“具体呢，做什么。”  
“到这个地方，”老人扔过一张纸片和一个信封，依旧维持着仿佛刻在那张满是皱纹的脸上的僵硬微笑，“然后处理掉。信封到了目的地再打开。”  
光一知道自己也从未坚持过做什么清白的工作，便欣然答应。不问缘由是他的原则，况且这种大集团，总会有一些眼中钉需要“谨慎”地让他“消失”吧。  
“这次的目标，”从大楼深处的办公室走出来，身边带领着光一、一直像个机器人般的黑衣人忽然有了自主意识似的小声说着，“您知道是什么人嘛？”  
“嗯？”光一意外地答道，眼前这个人神神秘秘的语气让他忽然开始疑惑起来。难不成是什么知名人物不成？  
“是我们老大的小儿子哦。”  
光一的脚步一顿，努力地让自己显得毫不惊讶。小儿子？亲生的？居然……要找人杀掉自己的儿子？  
或许是小心起见，黑衣人并没有再说话，维持着有些微妙的沉默离开了这座暗藏玄机的建筑。光一不知道为什么这个手段与秘密齐飞的集团为什么会把这么重要的任务交给自己，或许就是因为他不闻不问的个性？  
目标任务住在郊外的一栋小别墅里。与想象中不同，别墅的装修没有露出富家子弟的奢侈与张扬，反而是处处充满了随心的设计感。从玄关处的插花，到客厅的小鱼缸和摆件，跟他父亲的风格似乎毫不搭界。光一遵从指示坐在布艺沙发上，闻着如有若无的蛋糕香味和弥漫其中的草莓味道，甜而不腻地隐隐传来，让他想起了许久没有吃过的、叫做甜点的食物。配上楼上传来的吉他声，光一甚至有些怀疑自己是不是进错了地方，自认为与这个空间格格不入的他只能大气不敢出地一动不动，直到木质的楼梯传来脚步声。  
草莓味比刚才浓了些，却依旧柔和，让光一心里舒缓下来。  
“你好——”拖着长音的招呼过于随意，嘴里还含着一颗棒棒糖的人歪在沙发上揉了揉眼睛，仔细地看着光一。  
……这不是光一计划过的开场白。他低着头盯着桌上的微型盆景，内心有些恍惚。如果是飞扬跋扈、不可一世的富家子弟，他倒是不在乎，毕竟对蛀虫他是从来不会手软的。然而眼前这个人透出来的一股气质却让忽然他有些心有愧疚，一瞬间的犹豫差点暴露了他的慌乱。  
见光一没有吱声，对方又饶有兴致地盯着他说道，“光一先生是吗……我叫堂本剛，24岁，从今天开始谢谢你做我的保镖哦。”  
“嗯……”光一擅长应付仗势欺人的纨绔子弟，也不怕穷凶极恶的彪形大汉，却唯独对这种不紧不慢又看不穿读不透的人有些畏惧，连回应都有些笨拙与不明所以，“不、不客气……”  
不客气？我在说什么？光一内心似乎想揍自己一拳头，醒醒！你可是要杀掉他的！  
等他终于可以平复心情，心有余力地观察时，才发现眼前这位24岁的青年似乎与他见过的所有人都不太一样。挑染过的发型有些另类，随意穿搭的衣服也个性十足，却在他身上产生了奇妙的和谐，自诩衣服只有黑白灰的光一忽然觉得，这花花绿绿的“布”，居然可以这么好看。若说唯一不和谐的，大概是套在脖子上那个材质有些笨重的，不明所以的黑色项圈。  
没有更多的寒暄时间，光一马上带着早就收拾好的行李和一脸兴奋的小少爷出发了。给他们的是足以配得起这个家族身价的豪车，和目的地足够悠闲的自由时间。  
堂本剛对鲜有的外出感到十分兴奋，在车里放了一会音乐，似乎察觉到坐在驾驶位的光一没什么反应，默默地关掉了，开始呆呆地望着窗外飞驰而过的景色。  
“光一さん，”堂本剛的声音带着独有的软糯，说什么都似乎不紧不慢，“你是Alpha吧？”  
“嗯，”光一答道，对突然开始的话题有些意外，“为什么这么问？”  
“我是Omega，我们家的孩子里唯一一个Omega。”剛的语调没什么变化，依旧望着窗外，“虽然我家只有两个孩子，嘛，我和哥哥。”  
难道是因为是Omega，所以才会被“处理”掉吗？光一一向从不过问原因，但此时此刻居然有些好奇。  
不过这无忧无虑的小少爷应该不知道吧，可能连自己命不久矣都不知道。  
“所以我父亲想杀掉我。”  
小少爷的后一句话不轻不重，却差点让光一的方向盘没有握稳。他居然……什么都知道。  
“可以哦，我都知道的，”堂本剛回过头笑着，“光一さん请尽管动手就可以。”  
过于坦荡的态度让光一猝不及防，不知出于Alpha的本能还是因为堂本剛的个性太过于惹人怜，他脑海中居然闪过了一个念头——能不能……不杀他？  
“fufufu~”小少爷看到光一有些恍惚的样子，忍俊不禁地说道，“光一さん是我见过的少有的好人呢。”  
短暂的对话因为光一的不善言辞而草草结束，堂本剛似乎累了，靠在靠背上昏昏欲睡。放松状态下的Omega释放着自己的信息素，车里渐渐浮上来与别墅里相同的草莓味道。香甜中夹杂着一丝清凉让光一渐渐平静下来。  
这不是一个好兆头，光一提醒自己。身旁安然入睡的人终究只是执行任务的对象而已，几个小时的车程以后，他们的旅程就会结束，从此再也不见，阴阳两隔。这才是应该的结局，而不是他在这里患得患失，心软反悔，甚至连开车都尽可能更加平稳，生怕吵醒了副驾驶座的人……  
想得越多，心里越心乱如麻。天色慢慢变黑，目的地也到了。驱车几个小时终于到了这与世隔绝的地方，光一让睡眼惺忪的小少爷昏昏沉沉地挪到房间安顿好，自己躲到一边，打开了信封。  
里面是一张小纸条，和一把钥匙。  
「发情期之前动手，钥匙打开项圈。然后等人接你离开。阅后即焚。」  
这封信像他的主人一样寥寥数语，却把每件事都安排得井井有条，滴水不漏。真不愧是呼风唤雨的集团。光一悄悄地将日式房间的门推开一个小缝隙，看着熟睡的人。微弱的灯光下，堂本剛脸部线条显得更加柔和与可爱，光一一不小心居然盯着出了神。  
有些滑稽吧，他居然有点想承认，他喜欢上了这个人。  
自认为可以独行一生的光一，居然有些放不下这个小子。  
心乱如麻的他走到庭院里，找了个石凳坐了下来。月光洒在小巧玲珑的院子里，虽然静谧，却隐隐透着一股阴森的气氛。他点了一根烟，把信封里的纸条烧掉，开始借着月光，端详着手中的钥匙。  
从未见过的钥匙形状，不知道那孩子的项圈究竟是个什么用处。戴在他的脖子上，似乎显得有些像某种酷刑。光一浮想联翩，没有注意到身后的人。  
“光一？”  
“啊！你……你醒了……”被吓了一跳的光一像被吓到的猫一般跳了起来，惊恐地看着身后一脸迷茫的剛，举着钥匙的手还没来得及放下。  
“是这个的钥匙吧，”剛微微一笑，指了指脖子上的东西，“终于见到了呀。”  
看到光一愈加疑惑的目光，剛坐下来，托着腮，似乎在回忆很久以前的事情。  
“在我刚分化成Omega的时候就戴上去了，科技真的好厉害哦，”他顿了顿，继续说道，“你知道吗？这个东西，每次在我发情的时候都会监测我的呼吸和心跳，然后自动给我注射抑制剂。”  
光一目瞪口呆，甚至做不出一个合格的反应。他紧紧攥着手中的被他捏得发热的钥匙，继续听剛说着。  
“不过最近维持的时间越来越短了，”剛的语调变得不易察觉的低沉，“真的好难受……不想注射了……因为抑制剂失效所以我父亲才会想让我消失吧，毕竟是家族之耻……”  
不自觉扯着项圈的动作让光一心有些疼，剛忽而变得憔悴的身影让他人生中第一次感受到了心疼一个人是什么感觉。Omega又怎样？就该被这么对待吗？他觉得脑海里有股血在往上涌，来不及细想的他冲到剛的面前，一言不发地将钥匙插进了项圈后面的孔里。  
“咔哒”一声，堂本剛期盼了不知多久的画面，居然就这么出现了。突然落空的脖子让他有些不适应，摸着凉飕飕的脖颈茫然地看着光一。  
“我不会让你死的，”光一斩钉截铁地说道，“我会保护你。”  
“诶？”剛一脸疑问地看着光一，像没听懂这句话似的。  
光一自己也不知道为什么，本能一般地伸出手轻轻地摩挲着堂本剛的脸，接下来仿佛顺其自然，“没错，我的任务是杀掉你，但是，现在我决定背叛我的雇主，我不会让你有危险的，剛，可以让我保护你吗？”  
“我……”剛的表情似乎还在努力理解着这段话的意思，看着面前对他笑着的光一，他感觉一阵清香忽然围绕着自己，似乎接收到光一的暗示，他机械地点了点头，慢慢地伸出手，“抱……”  
被光一拥在怀里的剛忽然觉得，自己已经很多年没有过这么安心的感觉了。  
这段关系来的太快，太令人措手不及。过于戏剧化的进展让两个年轻人居然害羞了起来，几分钟前还信誓旦旦表露内心的光一红着脸拽着剛回到屋子里，又红着脸跟着收拾好了行李，一改方才的直白，变得像第一次恋爱的男高中生。  
“剛……”犹犹豫豫了好久，他还是开了口，“如果你不喜欢我也可以不答应的，不用在意我，毕竟我是坏人。”  
“我也是坏人哦，我明明第一次见光一就喜欢了，毕竟脸还是好看的嘛！只是装作没事而已啦。”  
一直在不安的光一终于确认了剛的心意，似乎心里踏实了一些。他目不转睛地看着剛走来走去身影，移不开的眼神连他自己都有些嫌弃自己。  
任务？大概早就抛之脑后了。  
光一引以为傲的理智和冷静，在堂本剛这里得到了充分的瓦解。本来应该向着残忍的结局发展的故事变得像真正的度假一般，连续几天都像是一对新人的新婚蜜月。  
一次头脑发热的表白以后才学着去慢慢了解对方，似乎也是个不错的经历。光一无暇感叹自己人生的前二十几年为何如此蹉跎，在一起的每一分钟都仿佛让他有着人生中从未有过的幸福和轻快。  
只是即便恋爱进展得有些快，自认为时机未到的两人这些天依旧留守着最后的底线，即便是睡在一张床，也只是互相当个对方的人形抱枕。  
下了雨的清晨空气有些凉，剛没有像往常一样早起去看院子里那些精心培育的花草。  
“Tsuyo？”光一简单地洗漱回来，看到自己恋人依旧缩在被子里，脸色也有些不对劲，“不舒服吗？发烧了？”  
“不是……”剛的声音从被子里发出来有些闷，支支吾吾地一句话“我……好像……”  
“嗯？”光一依旧没理解剛不好意思说出口的话，不解风情地继续追问着，“好像怎么了？”  
“发情了啦！”剛瞪了他一眼，本来因为情欲而潮红的脸变得更加热，他揪了一下被子，整个人缩了起来。  
“诶！”听到这个回答，光一眼睛都亮了起来，笑得见牙不见眼，有些耍赖地拽开剛的被子就要钻进去，果不其然被一阵浓烈又甜腻的草莓味道包围了。  
草莓是光一唯一喜欢的水果，而现在这股浓厚的味道无异在他即将被点燃起来的欲望上推波助澜。  
作为恋人，接下来该做什么，似乎不言而喻。  
“嗯……”被光一碰到敏感的皮肤，剛无意识地从嗓子里漏出一声微弱呻吟，全身在轻轻抖动着，没有了以往抑制剂的干扰，再加上光一逐渐猛烈的信息素催化，这次发情有些汹涌，让剛甚至有点招架不住了，整个人软下来，正中光一下怀。  
“我……可以吗？”光一犹豫地问道，即便是自己已经难耐，却对这件事有些畏缩，怕自己太鲁莽，怕伤害到剛。  
“光一……我好难受……我想要你……嗯……”  
充满了色气的话挡不住地说了出来，光一只觉得自己全身都似乎被情欲点燃，蓄势待发的部位已然精神得很。  
并没有多少经验的光一只能摸索着，有些笨拙地脱掉剛的睡衣，沿着起伏的胸膛轻吻着，在剛隐忍的呻吟中舔舐着粉嫩的皮肤，一路向下接近了早已硬挺的部位。  
“Tsuyo……”光一轻喘着，肌肤相亲的两人很快变得急躁起来，光一无师自通地摸向早已湿漉漉的后穴，手指灵活地出入着敏感的部位，激出剛更加密集的呻吟。  
“光一……前、前面……嗯……摸我……”双手无力地随意放着，剛只能有些委屈地求助于精力旺盛的光一，顾不上直白的言语让他自己害羞，身体不自觉扭动着，很快便得到了光一的回应。  
光一趴上去，用亲吻安抚着逐渐急躁的恋人，后穴中抽出的手指让剛一阵空虚，来不及喘息的他敏感又湿润的前端很快被光一有着老茧的手不轻不重地照顾着，突然袭来的潮水般快感让他一时难以招架，喉咙里溢出的呻吟藏都藏不住。  
“舒服吗，Tsuyo，”光一像只家猫一般舔舐着剛泛红的耳根，突如其来的动作似乎成了始料未及的刺激，剛突然拔高的音调和身体的变化昭示着他此刻的状态，前端流出一股浓厚的液体，突然卸了力的剛轻喘着，手勾上光一的脖子，微微点了点头。  
“光一……后面……痒，”微弱的声音带了一点不自觉的哭腔，眼角湿润的样子楚楚可怜，让光一一阵头皮发麻，他知道自己这么可爱吗？  
后穴的空虚感始终得不到缓解，直到光一手指插进已经无需润滑和扩张、已经准备好承接他巨物的那处，剛柔软又纤细的腰肢轻轻颤抖着，似乎在邀请着恋人。  
“我要进去了，”光一小声说道，心里泛起一股紧张——他会不会痛？会不会讨厌我？  
似乎比他想象的顺利，剛的后穴顺利地承接了他，他开始从小心翼翼，逐渐地增加抽插的力道。  
“啊！光、光一！”被偷袭一般突然开始的抽送让剛措手不及，抓着光一后背的双手无力地滑落，颤抖着的身体只能接受着这份潮水般的快感，过于激烈的感觉让他眼角溢出生理性泪水，似乎停止了思考，他大脑过电似的一片空白，从未有过的遍及全身的高潮将他吞没，只能随着光一的动作配合着，触及内腔的巨物带给他独有的强烈刺激，想要说的话到了嘴边却都变成了断断续续的呻吟，这幅样子却更加刺激了光一，大开大合的动作依旧持续着，没有更多喘息的时间，他只能被迫接受着这份来自光一的攻势。  
“我可以射在里面吗？”光一喘着，好不容易找回了理智，轻声问道。  
“嗯……进来，标记我，我是你的……”剛认真地答道，努力地抱紧光一的后背，似乎在诉说着对他的绝对信任。得到肯定的光一有些放肆地将自己的体液尽情洒在了温热的内腔里，又轻轻地将他翻过身，在腺体的位置咬了下去。被持续的冲击彻底击溃，剛不断喘息着，过了好久才从后颈的疼痛提醒，从源源不断的快感中回过神来。  
无需再多想，看似草率，却是一开始就遇到了正确的人。  
……  
一夜承欢的部位痛得剛龇牙咧嘴，假装生气地瞪了一眼有些愧疚的人，看到那人乖巧的样子却又忍不住笑了起来。  
“光一好厉害啊……”简单的赞叹因为有了前夜的激烈而变得让人有些羞赧，越是试图岔开话题，却越是满脑子都是昨日情景的两人又对着无言却满面通红。  
闲适的生活过了几日，两个人都心照不宣地不去提起未来。然而这里终究不是什么与世隔绝的世外桃源，该来的事情也总会来。  
光一敏锐的感官没有因为近几日的松懈而退化，一大早不正常的气氛让他警觉起来。他掏出所谓的“雇主”给他的唯一武器——匕首，躲在门口等着来人的动作。听起来急匆匆的脚步声有些怪异，却让他忽然想起了什么。  
果不其然，当时看似无意地向光一透露着剛的身份的人慌张地跑了进来，东张西望地寻找着两人的踪迹。  
“松崎？”剛瞬间认出了这人，“你为什么会来？”  
“啊！剛さん！”名为松崎的人看到剛的样子喜出望外，又看到旁边的光一，似乎反应了一会，很会察言观色的人看了两人的反应，瞬间明白了什么，尴尬地干咳了几声，“那个，快、快躲起来，你们可能会有危险。社长派人来了!”  
“你是不是需要这个？”光一手里拿着被抛弃在一旁的黑色项圈，“怎么样才可以救Tsuyo？”  
松崎简直想忍不住给光一一个白眼，“我已经想好了，”松崎显然是有备而来，在两人神奇的感叹中将自己的计划和盘托出——  
“附近有个湖，先伪造一个失踪现场作为缓兵之计吧。至于光一さん，这出戏的结局要你来圆哦。”  
光一点点头，似乎明白了松崎的话。他可以用剛的假死来蒙混过关，但至于能不能逃得过，还是未知数。  
“松崎！”剛喊住马上就要去实施计划的松崎，“你为什么要帮我？我父亲会不会为难你？”  
“不会的，我有他的把柄，”松崎一脸坏笑地看着剛，“至于为什么我要帮你嘛，长话短说，大概因为我和光一さん有些相似的经历吧。”  
剛没有追问后来的事，只是在松崎和光一拆掉了来时自己乘坐的车上的追踪定位器以后，目瞪口呆地看着两个老手“伪造现场”的操作，一边乖乖地在旁边等着。  
“乖，听话，”光一笑着将他搂进怀里，轻轻地亲了一下他的额头，“我随后就来。”  
剛果真听话地被带上车，又由着车走了很久很久。漫长又孤独的路途终于结束，松崎带他到了安排好的公寓，一处简洁又隐蔽的住处。  
“不要过于担心光一さん，”松崎看出了他的闷闷不乐和焦躁不安，“他毕竟是个老手了。”  
“嗯……谢谢你。”  
看出剛的心不在焉，自知帮不了什么的松崎简单交代了一下便离开了。明明没有多大的地方一下子变得空荡荡，剛坐在地上，忽然想起了自己如同囚犯一般的岁月——遇到光一之前，那段如同死水一般让人窒息的日子。  
光一，我已经开始想你了。  
几个星期过去，光一依旧没有来。剛告诉自己要好好地等着他，可是独自一人的时候，连饭菜都变得难以下咽起来。不知不觉泪水流下来，缠在在已经冷掉的米饭里，扒一口，又苦又涩。  
堂本剛害怕了，他怕那句话成为他和光一说过的最后的话，怕自己再也见不到恋人，怕光一的“随后就来”，变成一句永远都实现不了的诺言。  
还能撑多久？剛看着窗外一成不变的景色，看到日历上自己记下的日期——二十二天了，他已经这么久没有得到光一的消息了吗？  
光一你个骗子，说好的随后就来呢。  
死气沉沉的夕阳让房间里染上了昏暗的金色，剛看着灰蒙蒙的天，依旧自言自语；  
“二十四天。”  
话音刚落，一直安静的楼道里忽然有了窸窸窣窣的声音。剛回过头，心跳开始加速。  
轻柔的敲门声响起，让他仿佛觉得一道温暖的光照射了进来。他疯狂地跑到玄关，平稳了一下呼吸，打开门后如愿以偿地看到他的光一，真真切切地站在了他的面前。  
“Tsuyo？”光一伸出双臂，尽情地让剛扑过来，紧紧地抱住劫后余生的恋人。  
“为什么去了这么久……我以为你回不来了……”剛的声音变得黏糊糊，不受自己控制的哽咽让他觉得自己丢人，下一秒钟就流出来的泪更是让他看起来更加可怜，像是迷路的孩子终于找到了自己的家。  
“我答应你会回来的，只是有些事要处理……”  
“有些事情？”  
“不然你以为你那个可怕的父亲为什么会放过你？”  
“你……你把他杀了？！”剛一脸难以置信地看着光一。  
“我才没有！只是……”光一的目光有些躲闪，“堂本家族的族谱把你删掉了，以后都不可以回去了，这样……也可以吗？”  
“这有什么，”剛一脸无所谓地说道，“我从来都没有从‘家族’那里得到过什么。只不过……没有姓以后好像有点麻烦呢。”  
“跟我姓可以吗？”光一抱住眼前的人，直视着他的眼睛，温柔又坚定。  
“说起来，”剛恍然大悟，“我居然一直没有问过，光一你姓什么？”  
“堂本。”  
熟悉的声音在耳边响起，剛忽然觉得，一直如影随形跟着自己的桎梏，此刻似乎变成了世界上最美好的词语。  
【小番外】  
光一不轻不重地给他揉着腰，力道恰到好处，他有些困意地任凭光一亲吻着昨夜的翻云覆雨在他身上留下的痕迹。  
“说起来……光一你居然也姓堂本。”  
“所以说这是命运哦。”  
“fufufu~杀手都像你这么肉麻吗？”  
“不，他们可没有草莓味的Tsuyo。”安抚的吻落在光滑的后颈上，痒痒的，像此刻温柔的阳光，幸福洒满全身。  
——END ——


End file.
